How to Survive your Sister
by ChaoticWriterCrazy
Summary: After finding and saving a ship wrecked girl Hiccup gets a new sister. However his seemingly harmless sister has her own secrets most of which she isn't even aware of herself! and could very well change everything for him and his tribe.
1. Prologue

I don't know the name of the Zippleback if it even one (or two...since it has two heads) so I made up names.

* * *

**How to Survive your Sister**

**Prologue  
**

It was at the start of summer. The snow finally melted and now the climate was somewhat warmer. It had been almost a year since the war between the Dragons and the Vikings had ended and now it was an all but forgotten past. We had known nothing but peace for the past year with our humans the children of the Viking tribe that lived here. I myself had grown very fond of my rider Hiccup an intelligent (but weak) Viking. It had been an incredible transition that all of us (myself included) were more than happy to embrace.

However this complicated things.

A young ship wrecked girl was found and rescued by Hiccup and the other village children. His father was conducting a search for any other survivors however hopes weren't high. She had been taken to the Haddock's home and was currently resting. The other Vikings were discussing what was to be her fate. It was clear as day that if there were no other survivors she'd have to stay but with who? Well that wasn't much of a question: the Haddocks. Hiccup and his father were the only ones who had any room other than Gobber the Belch and Gobber's home wasn't exactly a safe environment for a child. Everyone else either didn't have enough room or simply weren't there enough to take care of the girl.

I myself was discussing what we as the dragons do about the new arrival. From the moment her scent reached my nostrils I knew exactly what she was and what this could mean for us. Normally the arrival of someone like her wasn't exactly welcomed by dragons. However since the Dragon Viking war was long over that changes things.

"What are we to do?" Fireworm Snotlout's (Hiccup's larger and duller cousin) dragon asked. She was a Monstrous Nightmare and the second largest out of all of us. She had a modesty problem however she was actually a pleasant dragon...when she wasn't bragging about herself and her rider. Fireworm was named for the fact that she could light herself on fire. Of course she couldn't do that with Snotlout on her back-poor human would fry to death-but it was handy in battle.

Before the end of the Dragon and Viking war none of us had names. We didn't need them. Our so called Queen didn't need to tell us apart. We were either workers or lunch. However when Hiccup revealed the truth and the children started riding dragons we all received names. Naturally we are very close (and very protective) of our riders.

"We have no control over this." I said. "If there are no other survivors-which we all know there aren't-she'll have to stay. These people maybe Vikings but they're not heartless."

"True," Fireworm agreed.

"But how...?" Jabber began.

"Do we treat the girl?" Wocky (yeah I know completely unoriginal but it fit) ended.

Jabber and Wocky were a Zippleback and they belonged to the twins Tuffnut and Ruffnut. In neck length they were bigger than all of us.

"Normally speaking she wouldn't be welcome." Horrorcow Fishleg's Gronckle said. "However since the Dragon Viking war is over I don't see any reason to treat her like an outcast."

Did I forget to mention that unlike most Gronckles Horrorcow was somewhat intelligent? She was kind of like her master Fishlegs: he was very large and at first glance appeared not to be very intelligent however truth was he was just as smart as my human Hiccup.

"I agree." I said.

"Well that's not a surprise..." Jabber began.

"...considering she smells strongly of Nightfury." Wocky finished.

"It doesn't have anything to do with that." I said though it did mean I would be able to stand her a bit better than most. "This is a new age where people like her no longer have to worry about being abused or attacked or outcasted."

"I don't think she worries about that." Horrorcow said. "If she knew what she was than I doubt she would be here unconscious right now."

That silenced all of us. We hadn't considered the fact that there was a possibility she didn't know. But Horrorcow made a good point. We wouldn't be having this conversation if she was aware of her true nature.

"Should we..."

"...tell her?"

"You know the legends." Fireworm said.

"If they're true," I said.

"Which apparently they are." Fireworm retorted.

I was about to retialate when I heard Hiccup call my name.

"TOOTHLESS!"

My name was given from the fact that whenever I wasn't eating I didn't have any teeth.

"My human is calling me." I said.

"FIREWORM!"

"That's Snotlout."

"HORRORCOW!"

"JABBER!"

"WOCKY!"

"We had..."

"...better go."

I went to the front door of my home my human Hiccup waiting for me. Hiccup was small and scrawny for his age (I think I'm grateful for that because he's much easier to fly with) with lots of freckles and red hair. His prosthetic left leg (he lost it when we fought against the Dragon Queen) was hidden in a thick boot after making adjustments just as he said he would to it. Now it was impossible to tell he was even missing a leg unless the boot came off.

"Hey Toothless," Hiccup said patting my head. "Looks like we got ourselves a new family member. Dad just came back and looks like we were right. She's the only survivor. _Please _don't attack her."

I wasn't intending to. I would have replied if he could understand me.


	2. Chapter 1

**I rewrote the whole first chapter after realizing that what I did before kinda sucked. I hope you enjoy the rewrite!**

**Note: I don't own How to Train Your Dragon in any way shape or form. It was just an awesome movie that I had to write a fanfiction for. **

**Chapter 1**

**My new Weird Life**

* * *

Thunder struck. Lightning flashed. Waves came crashing into the boat relentlessly. I was sopping wet and chilled to the bone as I desperately tried to be of use to the crew. But the ship was going down and there was nothing any of us could do. I slipped on see water and landed painfully onto my rear end. Suddenly a large wave crashed over the ship and I was swept over the edge.

I coughed up the sea water and grabbed onto the nearest plank. It kept me afloat but the waves were relentless and water crashed over me over and over again. Like the rain wasn't enough...

"Emily!" The captain along with the crew shouted.

I was drifting farther and farther way. I kicked desperately to try to get back but the ocean current was just too strong. The ship bobbed in and out of sight and the crew's shouts were softer and softer until both disappeared never to be seen or heard again.

I'm not sure how long I kept crying and shouting for the crew I would never see again.

By some miracle the waves did not capsize my tiny plank and eventually the rain stopped and the waves stilled. I clung to the plank for dear life even though a part of me knew it was useless.

_This is it._ I thought miserably. _I'm gonna die! I'm either going to drown or be eaten by sharks!_

I wasn't sure how long I drifted. I sort of spaced out for awhile dimly aware of the growing empty feeling in my stomach and the dryness in my mouth. The only thing that brought me out of my trance was a large dark shadow that swept over me. I looked up.

"Birds..." I said. "Hey wait a second."

That thing was way too big for a bird and was pitch black. And...was someone actually _riding _it!

_I'm seeing things._..I thought slumping back. _Have I gone mad?_

"Hey are you alright?" A voice overhead said.

I looked up and saw that the black mass was closer now and that there was someone riding it. The black mass looked like a gigantic reptile with wings. I couldn't make out much other details other than that the rider looked like a kid about my age.

_Oh great I really **have **gone mad!_ I thought.

Without warning something landed in the water right next to me. I nearly drifted away again but this time someone grabbed the back of my shirt.

"Toothless help me I can't get her up by myself!" The rider said as he tried to pull me onto 'Toothless'.

A wing pushed me the rest of the way up but the shock and starvation were threatening to take my consciousness away from me at any second. The rider faded in and out of view.

"What's your name?" He asked. I stayed awake long enough to answer,

"Emily..."

Everything went black.

* * *

When I woke up the first thing I realized was that I wasn't at sea. I was in a cabin with armor and Viking stuff like shields and helmets in a bed with a thick quilt over me. The next thing I realized was the horrid empty feeling in the pit of my stomach. The last thing I realized was that I wasn't alone in the room.

"Hello?" I said sitting up.

CRASH! The sound of metal and wood hit filled the cabin as the boy spun around to face me after jumping about a foot into the air. The boy was about my age with dark red hair and lots of freckles on his face. He wasn't much taller than me and wore a green long sleeved tunic, a fur short sleeve coat, dark pants, and thick fur boots.

"Oh!" He exclaimed and smiled a sheepish and crooked smile. "You're awake!"

"Yes..." I said slowly. "But what happened to me?"

"Your ship wrecked." The boy answered.

"I...I think I'm starting to remember that." I said remembering the events that happened. How much of that had I imagined? "You're the one who rescued me right?"

"Uh yes...I guess I did." The boy said rubbing the back of his head still smiling.

"Well thank you." I said. "I thought I was done for. Where's the rest of my crew?"

The smile melted right off his face and my heart sank. The boy hesitated.

"...we couldn't find anyone else." He finally said looking at me worriedly. "We think you're the only survivor."

I stared at him my mind completely blank. This was a joke. It was a sick and cruel joke but a joke. It had to be. A part of me knew it wasn't a joke. I sat there in shock for I wasn't sure how long. I should be happy that I survived but the rest of my crew...the people who were like my family for so long...they were gone forever. I barely managed to keep myself from crying. I hated crying in front of other people especially strangers. It made me seem even weaker than I already was.

"...by the way I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III."

I looked at him trying very hard not to laugh. I think my face betrayed what I thought of his name and he said somewhat agitatedly,

"Look I know that's a funny name you don't need to laugh."

"I'm not laughing." I said trying even harder not to do so. "My name isn't exactly common either."

In fact there were times when I thought my mother had completely made up my name.

"Right it's Emily right?"

I stared at him.

"How'd you know that?"

"You told me it right before you passed out."

"Oh right." I said remembering that part. I was still sure I had made up the flying reptile. I took the quilt off and got up. "Where am I?"

"You're on the Island of Berk. Twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death."

I didn't know whether I should laugh or not. The way he said it didn't sound like he was joking.

"...so..." I said.

"...so..."

"What exactly happens from here?" I asked. No crew meant no place to stay.

"Well it was decided that you'd live with me and my dad since we're the only family with enough room." Hiccup said.

So this meant that Hiccup was my new brother. Interesting...

"Um here," Hiccup said handing me a bundle of clothes. "My friends Astrid and Ruffnut gave me a couple of their old clothes for you to wear."

I looked down at the very large shirt I was in. Yeah I couldn't walk around this place in this.

Hiccup left the room while I changed. I decided to wear a pink shirt with a green skirt, dark pants, and thick fur boots. I pulled my short inky black hair back in two pigtails on either side of my head. I looked at myself in the mirror. I had tan skin, and a small and slim figure. The clothes fit me pretty well. I guess I was cute but what threw people off were my eyes. I had mismatched eyes. One was blue while the other was green giving me a catlike appearance.

"Okay I'm done." I said and Hiccup came back into the room.

"Um here," He said handing me a bundle of fur. "It gets cold around here so you may want this."

I unfolded it to find a fur coat not unlike the one Hiccup wore. I put it on and it matched what I was wearing pretty well.

"C'mon I'll show you the rest of the village." Hiccup said.

"Okay," I said. I'd have to get used to things since this was now my new life.

Hiccup opened the door and I jumped back so badly I nearly tripped over my new shoes. It was the flying reptile from my dream!

"HOLY!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Hiccup asked looking confused.

"Uh do you see that?" I exclaimed backing up from the gigantic black reptile with wings. Now that the sun wasn't in my eyes I could see that it was strongly built with inky black scales and huge green eyes that was the same shade as my green eye. The reptile gave be a cold stare like he was trying to decide whether I was friend, foe, or lunch.

"What Toothless?" Hiccup said patting the reptile on the head affectionately. "He's harmless! He helped me save you!'

I blinked at Hiccup and stared at the reptile.

"So that _wasn_'_t_ a dream!" I said barely daring to believe it. I was somewhat relieved. At least it meant I really _hadn't_ gone totally bonkers.

"You thought it was a dream?" Hiccup asked.

"Well I've been drifting out at sea for Thor knows how long." I said. "It's kinda hard to tell the difference between reality and fiction when you're half starved to death and dehydrated. _Especially _when it's something like that!"

Waved my hand at Toothless who was still giving me a cold stare ears laid back...well at least I think they were ears.

"Is he...a dragon?" I asked hardly daring to believe it.

"...isn't it obvious?"

"Well yes..." I admitted. "But where I come from dragons don't exist!"

"They _don't_?" Hiccup exclaimed looking thunderstruck. His thunderstruck face told me that dragons were a common thing around here.

"Uh...yes...they don't..." I said. "But _clearly _my tribe was wrong...wow..."

Now that I was over the initial shock Toothless was pretty amazing. I dared to get a little closer. Toothless was still giving me the same look but I wasn't as intimidated now. I reached out my hand when Hiccup stopped me.

"That isn't a good idea." Hiccup said. "Toothless doesn't like strangers...WHOA WHAT THE HECK?"

Toothless suddenly advanced on me and I reeled backwards from surprise and fell over. I scrambled backwards until my back hit the wall behind me. Toothless' face was barely an inch away from mine. I was really scared now.

"Toothless stop that!" Hiccup said trying to pull the dragon unsuccessfully away."You're scaring her!"

Toothless sniffed my hair and gave me another stare. Something about his eyes really scared me. They weren't glaring at me but they had this knowing gaze in them like he knew I was in for a lot of trouble. Finally he got off and I stood shakily up.

"He isn't usually like this," Hiccup said smiling another sheepish and crooked smile.

"I'll...take your word for it..." I said.

Suddenly my stomach growled loudly.

"Uh...let's get you something to eat." Hiccup finally said.

We got out of the cabin and I faced a scene that a painter would kill to see. Dragons dozens of them some breathing fire others lying lazily in the sun near the beach and some being ridden on by Vikings. The cabins were in a semi circle around a small fire pit. And the dragons themselves where amazing. Some had two heads, others were large and red, and I saw a couple of really cute small ones fly over head. I noted that Toothless was the only jet black dragon in sight.

"Well what do you think?" Hiccup said.

"That this is either the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me or I've gone insane." I answered.

Hiccup laughed.

"C'mon let's go! I want you to meet the others."

I fallowed him through the villagers and dragons. The dragons were giving me the same odd look but did nothing. Suddenly a very large man thumped Hiccup hard on the back and nearly knocked him over. I stared for a second. The man was two or three times as big as I was and was clearly the chief of the tribe. He had a long fiery red beard with the ends braided and wore a Viking helmet, green tunic with chain mail, a cloak, and spoke in a loud booming voice,

"Hiccup miboy! Glad to see you out and about. I see our guest is finally awake!"

"Uh yeah," Hiccup said rubbing his clearly sore shoulder.

"Pleasure to meet you," The man said. "I'm Stoick the Vast the leader of the Hairy Hooligans and Hiccup's father."

I stared. Okay it wasn't that they didn't look alike. There was definitely a resemblance...sort of. It was the size difference that surprised me.

"Um hi sir." I said. It was kind of strange to suddenly meet the person who was technically now my father.

"Ah no formalities you're one of the family now!" Stoick said. "You can call me dad."

"Okay...dad..." I said.

This was going to take some getting used to.


	3. Chapter 2

**Wow this is pretty cool! I've been getting readers from all over the world (something I'm not really used to). I've got readers from Malaysia, Norway, Netherlands, a couple from Singapore, Mexico, Germany, heck I even have a reader from Romania! That is so _cool_! Thanks for reading you guys and I hope you've been enjoying reading my fanfic! ^^**

**Also note sorry if the dialogue sounds too modern. I sorta consider the setting of How to Train your Dragon as an alternate world.  
**

**Chapter 2**

**Emily meets the Others**

**

* * *

**

We went through the village until we got to the Mess-hall. The Mess-Hall recently enlarged was where the village children went to eat after Combat Training. Hiccup and Emily were already acting like siblings. Apparently Emily was a lot like Hiccup: she was the smallest and the weakest in her Viking tribe but since she had unusually excellent navigation skills she usually went with her crew on adventures. Her only mother died when she was very young and no one knew who her father was though I had my guesses.

We entered the Mess-Hall to find the kids with their dragons. The Mess-Hall was made bigger to fit the large dragons that the children had. Most of the tables were gone and the kids were sitting on the floor with their dragons next to or right behind the kids.

"Hey Hiccup!" Fishlegs said excitedly.

"Finally decided to leave your house..." Snotlout trailed off. Snotlout a large and bulky kid with messy black hair and a snobbish attitude was staring at Emily an odd smile on his face. Uh oh I've seen that look before. He had the same expression whenever he looked at Astrid before it became very apparent she wasn't interested in him and was actually interested in my human Hiccup. I didn't mind. After all it was me who played matchmaker with them.

I felt myself tempted to roll my eyes. It wasn't just Snotlout now. Tuffnut the boy twin also had the same expression.

They had no idea how much trouble Emily could cause.

"Guys this is Emily," Hiccup said.

"Hi," Emily said meekly waving her hand a little.

"Hi!" Tuffnut said enthusiastically jumping to his feet. Jabber rolled his eyes at the same time as Ruffnut and Wocky and all three of them watched as Tuffnut shook Emily's hand and shook it. Tuffnut was tall and scrawny and wore a fure coat with a pale green tunic, fur boots, and a Viking helmet. "I'm Tuffnut!"

Snotlout almost shoved Tuffnut out of the way and said. "I'm Snotlout!"

"Okay that's enough guys." Astrid said while she and Ruffnut pushed the guys out of the way. I thought it was pretty smart of them. It was clear as day that the two boys were making Emily feel uncomfortable. "Give her some space. Hi I'm Astrid."

Astrid was taller than Emily by an inch at least and had long pale blond hair kept in a single braid behind her head. She had a brown head band that didn't prevent her bangs to partially cover her left eye. She wore a armor plated skirt and a blue horizontally striped shirt with shoulder guards. Ruffnut was the tallest out of the three and wore a Viking helmet, violet shirt, green skirt, navy blue pants, and thick fur boots. Her hair longer than Astrid's but the same color was kept in two large braids and two tiny braids on either side of her head just below her helmet.

"Don't let these guys scare you," Ruffnut said. "They're harmless."

"Hey!" Both boys exclaimed indignantly.

I sat myself down behind Hiccup when he went to sit down next to Fishlegs. Emily sat down next to Astrid and Ruffnut and began eating her lunch. For someone who was starving she was able to keep herself from snarfing down the food in front of her.

_'How is she?'_ Horrorcow asked.

_'Definitely has a good heart,'_ I replied._ 'Definitely doesn't know her true nature,'_ I added.

Horrorcow frowned which was unusual to watch since she naturally smiled most of the time.

_'This could complicate things.'_ She said.

_'We don't have to worry about how she'll be treated.'_ I said. _'If they can accept us they can accept her.'_

_'That's not what I'm worried about.'_ Horrorcow said. _'What I'm worried is if **she'll** be able to accept it.'_

Before I could ask what she meant Gobber yelled,

"THE TERRIBLE TERROR GOT OUT!"

I tried very hard not to roll my eyes as the Terrible Terror burst into the room. Most Terrible Terrors were very friendly and most of the residents thought they were pretty cute. This little bugger on the other hand was ill-mannered, mean spirited, and did not like humans.

"_That's_ a Terrible Terror?" Emily asked looking incredulous.

_'One of these days you're going to get yourself into deep trouble.'_ I said as the Terrible Terror snarled at the kids who naturally retreated except Emily who looked like she was going to laugh.

_'They keep me locked up in that hellhole of a cage can you blame me for being a little mad?'_ The Terrible Terror demanded.

_'They keep you locked up...'_ Jabber began.

_'...because you keep trying to **bite **everyone!'_ Wocky finished.

The Terrible Terror ignored this and leaped on Tuffnut who fell over and bit him on the nose.

_'THAT'S IT!'_ Jabber snarled as Tuffnut scrambled away shouting, "I'M HURT I AM VERY MUCH HURT."

Okay I was willing to admit watching Tuffnut say that was pretty funny. I think that's why the Terrible Terror usually went after him.

Jabber was about to snap at the Terrible Terror when Emily got in front of him. She had annoyed look on her face.

"_Bad _dragon." Emily scolded putting a hand on her hips and using the other to shake her pointer finger at the Terrible Terror. "You don't go biting people for no reason!"

I expected for the Terrible Terror to bite Emily but instead it whimpered. I blinked. When Hiccup tried doing that the Terrible Terror bit him in the left leg. It didn't hurt him but it did surprise him. The Terrible Terror then did something unexpected. It started rubbing itself against her legs like a cat.

_"What on earth are you doing?"_ I asked.

_What? I like her! Unlike these guys she has sense in her! And don't say you guys don't do the same with your riders!_

Okay that much I would admit. As embarrassing as it was we did act more or less the same way he was when it came to our riders. Everyone stared as the dragon leaped onto Emily's shoulders and nuzzled her cheek affectionately. Emily laughed.

"Well you're not so Terrible are you?" She giggled scratching the Terrible Terror under its neck.

We all kept staring.

"Well...looks like we have a new dragon in the family."

As if I wasn't enough...

* * *

I watched as Hiccup and the others faced Gobber the Belch their teacher. Gobber the Belch was missing an arm and a leg and was big and bulky like most of the other Vikings.

"Seeing as we have a new trainee today let's get to know her."

Emily stood forward.

"Now Emily I'm to understand you came from a Viking tribe before you came here?"

"Yes," Emily said.

"So what was your specialty?"

"I was the navigator of the ship I sailed on." Emily answered a little awkwardly.

"Well navigation's an important skill," Gobber said. "But what kind of fighting skills do you have?"

"I'm good at hand-to-hand combat..."

"Any others?"

"No."

"Archery?"

"No. My aim sucks."

"Sword skills?"

"No. I hate sharp objects."

"Dragon riding skills?"

"Uh...I didn't even know they existed before today."

That silenced Gobber for a bit.

"Let's...start with the hand-to-hand combat skills." Gobber finally said.

Emily shifted uneasily in her spot.

"I'm only supposed to use them in self-defense."

"Well when you're going into battle you're going to have to defend yourself," Gobber reasoned.

"True." Emily agreed.

"RUFFNUT! Get over here!"

Ruffnut obeyed.

"Now I want you to show us what you can do." Gobber said. "Ruffnut go easy on her I don't want so much as a bruise on either of you."

"Yes sir,"

Both girls readied themselves.

"You're the newbie you go first."

"It's not self defense unless you attack me first." Emily said.

"Alright you asked for it!"

Ruffnut charged at Emily full speed. In one swift motion Emily crouched onto the ground and swept her right leg in a full circle so fast she was almost a blur. Ruffnut tripped and fell onto her front.

"What the?"

I recognized that style!

"That was pretty good." Ruffnut said getting up. "But I bet you can't do that twice!"

She charged again and punched at Emily. With the same swiftness as before Emily dodged.

"Huh?"

Ruffnut punched again and Emily dodged again. Ruffnut tried again for the third time.

There's no way she'll dodge that.

She didn't. However the punch was blocked by Emily's right hand.

"HUH!"

Emily twisted Ruffnut's arm behind her back.

"OW OW OW OW!" Ruffnut exclaimed.

"Okay that's enough!" Gobber said.

Emily let go.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do it so hard." Emily said.

"No that was amazing!" Ruffnut exclaimed.

I blinked. Normally Ruffnut her brother were sore losers.

"Emily where'd you learn how to fight like that?" Gobber asked.

"One time my crew went to a place called China," Emily said. "The locals taught me their fighting style, Karate, so that I could defend myself if I ever got caught in battle."

I'd seen it. I had some friends in a place not far from 'China' and had seen some of the people there practicing this fighting style.

"That's awesome!" Snotlout exclaimed.

Emily laughed.

"If you thought that was amazing you should see some of the masters. I'm nothing compared to them!"

"Pretty amazing." Hiccup agreed.

"You gotta show us how you did that!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

At this Emily panicked waving her hands vigorously in front of her and shaking her head furiously.

"No! That's a bad a idea a _really _bad idea!" She said. "I'm not a master! If I tried teaching you guys I'd only do more harm than good!"

Yes one Karate-Chopping-Viking was enough. A whole group of them would be too much.

* * *

Later that night Hiccup was having his first family meal with Emily in the family and the newly dubbed Terrible Terror Richie. Richie and I had already ate and were sitting in front of the fire while Hiccup and his family sat around the table.

"You've should of seen it Dad!" Hiccup said. "Emily was amazing!"

"I told you that's _nothing _compared to the people who taught me!" Emily said laughing.

"Well I'm sorry I missed it!" Stoick said laughing.

It was amazing how much they were like a family. It was like Emily had been there our entire lives.

"I still say you should teach the rest of us how to do that." Hiccup said.

"I told you if I tried somebody's going to get hurt. _Badly_."

"Emily has a good point." Stoick said. "A novice teaching a novice almost _never _leads to anything good _especially _when it comes to fighting."

Sometimes Stoick surprised me with a bit of wisdom. Maybe it was rubbing off on him since he was spending more time with Hiccup.

"Well I wouldn't say I'm a novice but I wouldn't say I'm a master either." Emily said. "I just learned what I could during the time I was there."

Everything seemed great...

"NIGHTFURY!"

Until that.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The New Nightfury in Town.**

* * *

Dad and I raced out of the house fallowed by Emily, Richie, and Toothless. I was half expecting for the buildings to be on fire when I realized that none of the buildings were one fire and everyone was grouped around a Nightfury.

"Okay okay what's going on?" Dad shouted in his booming voice.

"This Nightfury just suddenly landed in the middle of the village." Spitelout Snotlout's dad said. "We can't seem to get it to move and nobody wants to get too close."

I studied the Nightfury. It was smaller than Toothless and had a slimmer build. Instead of it being pitch black it was covered with streaks and swirls of blue. Its head wasn't as large as Toothless' and was more narrow. Even it's ears were shaped differently. They kind of reminded me of butterfly wings with blue edges. Toothless' eyes went wide and her wings fell limp with shock. Emily managed to squeeze her way in to see the Nightfury. Her eyes lit up and she let out an enthusiastic: _ooh_.

"Emily stay back." I said. Nightfuries were a bit hostile especially towards strangers. Toothless proved that on multiple occasions. That was why I didn't want Emily to get too close. However the Nightfury hadn't growled at anyone yet which was a good sign.

The Nightfury considered Emily for a moment and that's when I noticed something: it's eyes were just like Emily's. They were mismatched just like hers. Only switched around. It's right eye was green while it's left eye was blue.

"Well that's interesting..." I said.

"What?" Astrid asked. Astrid and the others had come out to see what was going on too. Her dragon a Nadder named Loki (he was a bit of a prankster) was right behind her.

"Take a look at its eyes." I said. "They look like Em...AH OH BOY!"

The Nightfury had suddenly started walking calmly towards Emily. Everyone scrambled out of the way and Emily reeled backwards falling onto her back. Richie gave an indignant squawk as she fell and barely hung onto her shoulders. It seems like she had been doing that a lot ever since she got here. Richie snarled at the Nightfury getting ready to shoot fire and the Nightfury gave him an unamused look. It sent a tiny stream of fire into Richie's wide open maw and Richie fell limply across Emily's shoulders.

You're probably wondering why nobody's interfering. Well that's because nobody here was stupid enough to do that. If they tried they'd more likely end up making the Nightfury mad and end up getting hurt or worse yet end up getting Emily hurt.

"Emily...E-Emily don't panic." I said seeing the scared look on Emily's face though I was about to panic myself. I just had my sister for one day and already I was on the verge of losing her. "Emily say clam. I'll talk you through this."

Emily gave a curt nod with a small squeak eyes never leaving the Nightfury in front of her. Suddenly the Nightfury gagged like it was choking on something. _Oh boy it wasn't_...a fish tail landed in Emily's lap. _It was._

"uuuuuh..." Emily said looking thoroughly confused and a little grossed out. She picked the fish half by its tail with her thumb and index finger and gave me a confused look.

"Uh...you're supposed to eat it." I said knowing Emily's reaction.

Emily threw me a disgusted _you gotta be kidding me _look.

You'd think that everyone would be laughing right now. However everybody had absolutely _no _right to laugh since everybody who owned a dragon that was present (which was most of them) had to do the same thing too. I think it's how dragons say that they like you.

Emily gave the fish a disgusted look and then took a bite out of it. She swallowed quickly wanting to get it over with and shivered looking a little green in the face. She did better than most. Most people came close to throwing the fish back up (others actually did throw the fish back up).

"Okay..." I said feeling a bit more reassured now. "Now I think it'll let you pet it."

"It's a her." Emily suddenly said.

"How do you know that?" Snotlout asked before I could. Fireworm his monstrous nightmare was right behind him looking ready to pounce as if ready for the Nightfury to suddenly decide to attack Snotlout.

"Dunno...just...do..." Emily said giving the Nightfury a bemused look.

"Okay I think _she'll_ let you pet her now." I corrected myself.

Emily nodded and slowly and shakily got back to her feet making sure Richie didn't fall of her shoulders. She slowly and very shakily extended her hand towards the Nightfury. She looked away as if expecting for the Nightfury to bite her hand off. I got a strong reminder of how I felt when I did the same to Toothless: terrified out of my wits. The Nightfury considered her hand for a moment and than gently pressed her snout to it. Emily took a sharp intake of breath and looked at the Nightfury with a surprised look on her face. She smiled and gently patted the Nightfury's snout.

All of the tension that had fallen over the village was gone. Everyone let out a relieved sigh including me and a couple people even clapped. I had completely forgotten how intense a rider meeting their dragon was.

Rider...

Oh boy.

"Uh Dad..." I said just realizing what I had done. Dad on the other hand already knew what I was going to say.

"Oh _no_," Dad said shaking his head and glaring pointedly at me. "Two dragons are enough! I'm not having one more dragon in my house! Especially a _girl_ dragon!"

Well the thing about dragons is that when they decide to stay in your house**_ they stay_. **And there's nothing you can really do about it. That's probably the only reason why my friends were able to keep their dragons after the Dragon Viking war.

So my dad wasn't able to stop my sister from getting a second dragon for a pet and in her defense she really couldn't do anything to stop it either even if she wanted to which she didn't.

We all went home satisfied that whatever danger was over and the dragon now named Nightingale fallowing us. We got inside the house Dad looking more than a little annoyed by the fact he had been beaten in an argument by his son, adoptive daughter, and a dragon.

"Uh Hiccup where..." Emily began.

"Oh right." I said. "Your room is the spare room we have on the top floor."

"That's great but where do Richie and Nightingale...?"

"Your room," Dad said flatly.

Don't ask me why because as far as I know dragons slept in caves but ever since Toothless moved in he had gotten into the habit of sleeping in my room usually his head resting next to me on my bed. The others had reported more or less the same thing with their dragons. Fireworm nearly knocked down a wall to get into Snotlout's room. Tuffnut and Ruffnut took turns because their dragons Jabber and Wocky shared the same body and Tuffnut and Ruffnut hadn't shared the same room since they were like two.

"Oh," Emily said needing no further explanation.

"Hiccup I want you to teach Emily how to ride Nightingale." Dad ordered.

"No problem." I said. It made sense since I'm the one who started the dragon riding thing. Emily's mismatched eyes lit up with excitement.

"I can't wait!" She exclaimed. "I always wanted to know what it was like to fly!"

Don't ask me why but I liked hearing people say that. Ya know saying that they couldn't wait for me to teach them something.

"Good night," I said when we got to my room.

"Night," Emily said proceeding up the steps fallowed by Nightingale. Richie hung limply over Emily's shoulders. He was still recovering from having fire shot into his mouth. Dragons were almost completely fireproof on the outside but inside...not so much.

The next couple of days flew by. Before I could actually show Emily how to ride a dragon I had to make a saddle. Thankfully for me Nightingale was a very calm and gentle dragon and didn't even flinch the whole time I took her measurements. I also had to make a Rider's Vest so that Emily wouldn't go flying off. That's happened to me a dozen times and the last time that happened I lost my left leg. Of course I was also falling into an inferno at the time but even that wasn't happening if Emily fell off she could get hurt or worse.

While I was making the equipment the others were showing her the basics. The whole time we got to understand Nightingale a little better.

Nightingale had most of the same habits as the other dragons, she didn't want to leave Emily's side for a second, she fallowed Emily everywhere, and could sense Emily's emotions better than anyone else. However unlike the other dragons she was very calm and very gentle. She didn't snap at anybody even strangers and would let anyone pet her. She liked fish but like Toothless hated eel.

"Hey I have an idea." I said the next morning after I had finally finished making the gear at the breakfast table. "Why don't we get the others and head to Fury's Ravine? The others can help me teach you how to fly and well the thing about flying is the more people you have with you the more fun it is."

It was strange but true.

"Okay," Emily said smiling. She glanced at Richie who was sitting in her lap. That was his favorite place apparently. That or around her shoulders. "Should I bring Richie?"

Richie looked up at her with sad puppy eyes as if saying: 'you're considering leaving me behind?'

"I'll take you," Emily said. "But you can't bite anyone. If you do you go straight home is that clear?"

Richie nodded like he understood. I know Emily said anyone but what she really meant was Richie couldn't bite Snotlout. For some reason the Terrible Terror had quit biting everyone except Snotlout. He held some kind of grudge against Snotlout which didn't make much sense since Snotlout's dad owned a Terrible Terror.

We packed up lunch and went to find the others. Pretty soon we were at Fury's Ravine. The dragons were already there as if expecting us.

See in the rare occasions a dragon leaves their rider's side they could usually be found in Fury's Ravine. It was named Fury's Ravine since it's the ravine where I found Toothless and eventually trained him.

"Hey Nightingale." Emily said smiling. Nightingale who had been next to Toothless bounded towards her. "Take a look at what Hiccup made,"

She brought out the saddle. Just like Toothless Nightingale ran off.

"WHA? HEY!" Emily exclaimed chasing after Nightingale just like I did with Toothless when I showed him the saddle.

We all started laughing but it wasn't so bad since Emily started laughing herself.

Toothless nudged me.

"What is it Toothless?" I asked reaching out a hand. He leaped out of the way. I reached out again confused when he jumped out of the way again. Oh now I get it.

"Aw c'mon Toothless not now!" I said. "We gotta teach Emily how to ride!"

Toothless jumped out of my reach once more.

"I think you're It," Astrid said trying not to smile but doing a lousy job of it.

"Could you help me?" I asked.

"No way," Astrid said smiling even wider.

"Oh not you too!" I groaned. Everyone laughed and darted away from me. "C'mon am I the only one who's taking this seriously?"

Apparently the answer was yes. Well as the saying goes if you can't beat 'em join 'em!

"Alright!" I said. "You asked for it!"

And so Emily's Riding lesson turned into a furious game of tag that even the dragons got in on. The saddle laid forgotten as we all chased after each other laughing our heads off. That is until Toothless suddenly stopped and sniffed the air.

"GOTCHA!" I exclaimed tagging Toothless. "Now you're..."

Toothless growled.

"Uh Toothless..."

"Fireworm what's wrong?"

"Jabber?"

"Wocky? What's the matter?"

"Loki?" Astrid asked.

I glanced at the others. Their dragons were all glaring at the same spot right above the edge of the ravine.

"Nightingale..." Emily said.

"Sh," I said looking at the spot. The dragons only reacted like this when there was danger. "Who's there?" I called loudly.

No answer.

"We know you're there so show yourself!" I shouted.

SWISH! Something whizzed by my ear and when I looked to see what it was my blood ran cold. A spear.

A _Roman _spear!


End file.
